


Des instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Cersei Lannister, POV Myrcella Baratheon, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Myrcella a quitté le Roc pour Port-Réal, une nouvelle ville, bien plus grande que le Roc dans lequel elle a grandi. Au milieu de tout ces changements, il y a une bonne nouvelle : elle va pouvoir retrouver sa cousine, Shireen.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon & Shireen Baratheon
Kudos: 1





	Des instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles

**Des instants qui n’appartenaient qu’à elles**

Port-Réal n’avait rien de la ville que Myrcella avait imaginé. Pour elle qui avait toujours grandie dans la “bourgade” qu’était Castral Roc, qui n’avait rien de comparable à la capitale du royaume ou à des villes comme Villevieille ou Pentos, de l’autre côté du Détroit. Mais, l’adolescente avait été obligée d’y suivre sa mère, Cersei, qui venait de divorcer de son père, qui était aussi son frère jumeau mais ça c’était un autre problème, et de quitter le foyer qu’elle avait toujours connu. 

Le seul point positif de ce déménagement était qu’elle avait put retrouver Shireen, son amie d’enfance et qui était aussi sa cousine. Enfin, elle l’avait été lorsque le premier mari de sa mère, Robert, était encore en vie. Mais c’était un détail. La biche avait considérablement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, et elle s’était aussi considérablement embellie, bien qu’elle ne s’en rende pas compte. Malheureusement, la petite Baratheon n’avait pas eu une enfance facile, entre son père très souvent absent et sa mère qui était … sa mère. Il n’y avait probablement rien de plus à ajouter. 

Myrcella la trouvait vraiment belle, bien plus que les autres filles qu’elle connaissait. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, mais elle ne savait quoi, qui lui donnait envie de la protéger et de la mettre sous une cloche de verre incassable. Cependant c’était tout bonnement impossible, elle en avait bien conscience. 

\- Et n’oublie pas d’enlever le filme alimentaire si tu veux réchauffer des raviolis. 

\- M’man, tu devrais vraiment y aller tu vas être en retard. 

Sa mère était devenue amie, et probablement plus, avec Lysa Tully, une riche héritière qui vivait dans les quartiers aisés de la ville. Et ce soir, elles devaient aller diner ensemble, mais sa mère aurait dut partir quinze minutes plus tôt, sauf qu’elle était toujours là. Cela devait faire vingt bonnes minutes qu’elle lui répétait toujours les même conseils pour ne pas détruire la maison en l’espace d’une soirée, mais elle n’était pas son oncle Tyrion. 

\- Et si jamais il y a le moindre problème n’hésite pas à m’appeler. 

\- Oui. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure avec Lysa déjà ? 

\- Dix-neuf heures ma chérie pourquoi … 

La lionne venait de jeter un coup d’oeil à l’horloge qui indiquait … dix-neuf heures et dix minutes.

\- J’y vais, reprit-elle en mettant en vitesse ces chaussures et en attrapant sa veste

Lorsqu’elle fut seule, Myrcella put à nouveau apprécier le silence qui régnait dans leur maison, une chose qui était bien rare ces temps-ci. Elle sortit du frigo une assiette de raviolis qu’elle avait préparé la veille avec sa mère et les mit dans une casserole d’eau bouillante. Et lorsqu’elle furent chaudes, elle les sortit et s’installa devant la télé pour regarder un bon film. La pluie tapait fort contre le carreau, ainsi que le vent. L’été semblait définitivement fini et laisser place à l’automne et ces tempêtes. 

Mais alors quelqu’un sonna à la porte. Il était plus de vingt heures, de qui cela pouvait-il s’agir ? Non, non, non … sa mère n’avait tout de même pas demandé à Lancel ou à Bronn de venir vérifier qu’elle allait bien ? Est-ce qu’elle en serait capable ? Très probablement oui, elle était de nature … surprotectrice. 

La blonde se leva, bien décidée à faire comprendre à sa mère qu’elle était en âge de passer une soirée toute seule sans faire exploser la maison ou avoir besoin d’un baby-sitter. Mais, lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, c’était … Shireen était ruisselante d’eau et de larmes. Qu’est-ce que … Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien put lui arriver ? 

\- Entre vite, ne reste pas dehors sous cette tempête. 

La biche obtempéra, elle devait être frigorifiée. Myrcella alla lui chercher une serviette pour s’essuyer et des vêtements secs, sinon elle allait attraper la mort. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu’elle fut changée

Mais la biche ne lui répondit pas, et recommença à pleurer. Alors, instinctivement, la blonde s’approcha d’elle, la guider jusqu’au canapé et la prit dans ces bras pour la consoler. Cela lui faisait de la peine de la voir ainsi, aussi vulnérable, probablement à cause de sa mère, encore une fois. 

\- Ma mère est sortie avec Lysa Tully, alors il n’y aura que nous deux ce soir. Si tu veux m’en parler, de n’importe quoi, je suis là. 

Dans ces habits rouges, Shireen semblait presque adulte, malgré son visage encore très enfantin, et cela la rendait presque désirable. Mais … Non, l’important c’était d’être là pour elle, pas de s'occuper de ces propres sentiments bien trop complexes à juguler. Et, en voyant que son amie et cousine ne se calmait pas, elle décida d’essayer autre chose. C’était, c’était un secret qu’elles partagaient toutes les deux, une chanson qui les avait énormément marqué il y a de cela des années, et qui avait de ce fait un certain “pouvoir” sur elles deux. 

\-  _ We're on the edge of greatness _ , murmura-t-elle à son oreille,  _ Turning darkness to light. We're right beside you.  _

\-  _ Ready to fight _ , compléta machinalement la biche

\-  _ We're gonna win in the end ! _ , reprit la blonde 

\-  _ We must be strong ! And we must be brave.  _

Elles terminèrent de la chanter toutes les deux en chœur, comme avant. Les larmes de la brune s’étaient taries, même si elle semblait toujours aussi triste. 

\- C’est à cause de ta mère, inutile de le nier. 

\- Oui, elle … 

\- Tout vas bien, tu es sécurité avec nous. 

Avec moi, aurait-elle eu envie de dire, mais ce n’était pas ce qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre. 

\- Je me suis endormie dans la bibliothèque de mon père, une nouvelle fois, et ma mère … elle a décidé de “me faire tâter de la badine”, pour reprendre ces propres termes. C’est, c’est après ça que je me suis enfuie. Je ne savais pas où aller Myrcella, et je ne connaissais personne à part toi. 

C’est peu après que Cersei rentra, et que Shireen dut recommencer une deuxième fois sa triste explication. Mais, sa cousine lui avait promit qu’elle serait en sécurité … n’est-ce pas ?


End file.
